Talk:SCP Role Playing/The Breach/Part 2
Please remember to visit this page before coming here, but here are the important facts: * Do not jump into the containment breach right away, take time to develop your characters. * You must be serious and have a good idea of how proper role-playing works. * This RP session will end once the breach is over. * You must have good grammar. * Avoid editing your post once it has been posted. * Do not kill off other people's characters without talking it out first. * Do not double post. * Do not use SCPs from the SCP:CB Game unless you are very confident that you can introduce it. * All posts should be taken into account. * Should you be absent for more than three days, you will be booted from this session until futher notice. * Remember to copy and paste this at the end of every one of your posts. --~~~~ ---- Abide by these rules or disciplinary actions will be used. It might be in your best interest to use the "Expand Content" button on the user toolbar at the bottom of your screen to read posts easier. ---- Lander was engulfed in a bright light. He felt a tremendous amount of pain in the areas where the 008 instances had bitten him and his head started aching much more than before. Then suddenly, the light started to fade and the pain disappeared. "Ahahahha, oh that always cracks me up." The red figure from before suddenly appeared in front of Lander. "What the hell was that?" "Oh nothing, just having a little fun." "What do you mean fun? That fucking hurt!" "Oh boo who, come on, loosen up a little!" The figure then moved closer to Lander. "Hey, are you hungry?" "Um.........yeah, I guess." "Wanna know what my favorite food in the world is? Meat. It's just so juicy and delicious, and it comes in many different forms. Pig, chicken, cow, horse, dog, cat, human." The figure's grin then grew wider. "Ah yes human meat, the best of the bunch. It's just so.....meaty, and it taste really good with their blood." Lander's headache then started to get worse. His brain was rapidly pulsing, like it was evolving or something. "The only problem I have with it is the bones, they always get in the way. Though, there is a way to make them disappear." "Disappear, how?" "It's simple, you just need to know the magic numbers." "Um, magic numbers?" "Yeah, One-Zero-Four-Nine." The figure then vanished, and Lander was once again engulfed by a bright light. --Dr.Mark (talk) 08:27, July 15, 2013 (UTC) ---- Utter silence. In a cell, a man named Joseph Corman sat on his bed, staring at a white wall. Never did it change. It simple was. On and on. Nothing to think, nothing to do. Occasionally, he would spit on the wall, and that wall would change. Then, it would adjust, and become a pointless wall. He'd heard gunshots, maybe yells, but it was largely ignored. It was then that the lights shut off. Now the wall was black, then a dark red. So was everything. He became rigid, but he wasn't too frightened. The room was puny, nothing can hurt him here, right?. He didn't know how long he sat and waited, but it was then that the sound of an electric shock came from the door. Joseph looked at it, and watched it open halfway. He hears screams. A riot from the sound of it. Joseph poked his head out and watched as hundreds of D-Class ran around, then left the hallways to God knew where. He wanted to leave, but the darkness had begun to creep into him. The red lights looked inviting, though. Joseph looked to the cell in front of him and, in the darkness, saw another form. He wished to see who else had feared to stay in the utter dark of their cells. --Ltn Vasquez, officially Technical Sergeant Jeffrey [REDACTED] (talk) 22:15, July 16, 2013 (UTC) ---- After taking a few steps out of her cell, Maria stopped to look around the area, seeing a bunch of Class-D personnel running around like that made her a bit frightened, but nothing had urged her to show that fear. Her eyes met with another Class-D, who appeared to be calm in the midst of all the chaos. She stopped to talk to him. "H-Hello? My name is Maria, but you can just call me D-9999, if that is what you wish..." She waited for a response --D-9999 (talk) 22:29, July 16, 2013 (UTC) ---- "No. No. This can't be happening. This...isn't happening...right?" Roberts said to himself. "Yeah...it's just...coffee...certainly not...of course not. What an overactive imagination I have!" Roberts giggled. "I need to...help them..." Roberts then proceeded in attempting to move his desk away from the door. With no success, he sat down and drank his "coffee". "This tastes funny. No matter, though. Waste-not want-not." Then he tried shouting. "Hello there! Can anyone hear me? I'm stuck in here! Someone help, please!" He didn't hear anyone approaching. "Well, at least I won't get thirsty." --Villeggiante (talk) 05:54, July 18, 2013 (UTC) ---- Lander slowly opened his eyes, which revealed that he was in a dimly lighted area. He was able to control his limps now, so he looked around. He immediately recognized the place he was in as the Office Zone of the facility. Lander then suddenly heard someone shouting. "Gale, is that you?" --Dr.Mark (talk) 06:08, July 18, 2013 (UTC) ---- He looked at the other Class-D, slightly shorter than himself. He smiled, it was a friendly face amidst the chaos. "Joseph, pleasure," It felt strange to actually feel normal now, as the word was gone from him, "Maria is fine, we should leave while we have the chance. You in?" Gale heard the man in the room shouting for help. He backed up and attempted to kick the door down. Only a single hinge splintered. He was about to go again when he heard a voice from somewhere nearby. He looked back to see Lander, awake. "Jesus, you're awake," he looked to the closet, then let it escape his mind. Lander was his priority, not an AWOL, "Come on, get up," he said, lefting the man up, "Damn, you were babbling about something, but I don't know if you remember. Medical Wing's not too far, come on" --Ltn Vasquez, officially Technical Sergeant Jeffrey [REDACTED] (talk) 20:12, July 19, 2013 (UTC) ---- As Lander got up, the previous conversation he had with that red figure flashed in his mind, specifically the last thing it said to him. One-Zero-Four-Nine.......One-Zero-Four-Nine..........where have I heard these numbers before. Lander then turned to face Gale. "Hey, listen. There's uh...something I have to go do, I'll be right back." Before Gale could even react, Lander turned and starting running to his next destination, the Electrical Center. --Dr.Mark (talk) 06:50, July 20, 2013 (UTC) ----